Our Families
by January-21
Summary: Future fic. The journey of the gang as they try to balance their jobs, families and friendship. Just when you think it´s figured out, well it all falls apart. I know it sucks but I´m no good at summeries
1. Chapter 1

**They are all around 27.  
- Lucas and Haley are married and have 3 kids: Brandon (6), Alex (3) and Owen (9 months). They live in Tree Hill. Lucas is an amateur basketball player and Haley works at Karen's café.**

**- Brooke and Nathan are also married and have no kids. They live in New York and are very rich. Nathan is an extremely important business man and Brooke has her own clothing line.**

**- Peyton and Jake also live in Tree Hill and are married, they have a 2 year old daughter named Ellie (2) and Jenny is 9 now. Peyton draws for a local magazine and Jake works at his father's buffet.**

**Rating: **K+to T

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I only own the idea… though I wish I owned Chad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley woke up to the sound of a crying baby. She rolled over in her bed to find no other than her best friend Lucas.

_FLASHBACK:_

_It was heavily raining outside. Haley was waiting for her bus to arrive, she had no idea where she was going, all she knew was that she wanted to leave Tree Hill for good; Her perfect marriage was destroyed at the young age of 19 after she had found her husband, Nathan, in bed with no other than her sister Taylor. Her whole world had crushed from then on. She was furious at Nathan though she knew she shared part of the blame: she had been working extremely hard and was barely at home… not to mention she had kissed Lucas…several times and felt no guilt at all… _

_She was about to get in the bus when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around, her face red from crying, and found no other than Lucas, her best friend, her secret crush…_

"_Hales" he said softly, "Don't leave, please… I need you"_

"_We can't do this Luke….not now! … I need to go!" she replied turning away from him._

"_Then let me go with you, Hales…c'mon! We've got nothing to loose". He said trying to break the space between them_

_Haley looked deeply into his best friend's blue eyes and realized that was all she needed to hear. She crushed his lips with all the passion she had been holding for so long. After a few minutes of kissing they broke apart, their lips swollen from the intensity of their kisses._

"_I love you Luke" she said and embraced him._

"_I love you too Hales… my Hales" he replied and kissed her forehead. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Haley got up from the bed and walked to her son's bedroom. She slowly lifted him up and rocked him over her hip. "shhh… Owen… It´s OK, mum´s here" she said to her child trying to quiet him down.

Owen was the latest addition to the Scott family, their little miracle: After 15 hours of painful labour, he was hospitalized for breathing problems, they were told his chances were slim, but he was a fighter and he managed to get well. Owen was 9 months now. He had deep blue eyes and dark blonde hair. He looked a lot like Lucas.

After feeding Owen, Haley put him down to sleep again. She smiled proudly at herself, 3 kids later and she had already become and expert in the children's department.

She then entered her other two sons´ bedroom: it was decorated with basketball posters and things related to the sport, which as an obvious effect of the influence of their father.

Haley walked up to his older son's bed. He was a miniature Lucas, with the spiky blonde hair and striking blue eyes. Extremely smart for a 6 year old boy (this after her mother), Brandon loved to play basketball and apparently had a promising future.

She walked across the room towards the other bed and smiled at Alex, their second child, as she covered him a blanket; he was 3 years old with light brown blondish hair and blue eyes. He had a way of always getting into trouble and somehow getting away with it. He would use his Scott smile, and though Haley tried to put him limits, she would always end up giving up, Alex knew she couldn't resist the Scott look.

"He looks so peaceful, doesn't he?" Lucas said as he leaned on the door.

Haley sighed at his statement and nodded while she stroked Alex's hair. "I got a phone call from his teacher yesterday; she says he keeps on hitting other kids and throwing stuff at his classmates" She said with a very concerned look.

"Don't worry Hales, he's just going through a face", He answered. "He's jealous of Owen… He'll get over it soon" He added and hugged her tightly.

"I just hope you are right" she said.

Haley sometimes thought that maybe it was just too much. She really loved her family… but sometimes love was not enough. She had gotten pregnant with Brandon when she was 20 and never got the chance to finish her career. Lucas, on the other hand, had a promising basketball career but handling family life and trips was far from easy. He would always feel guilty about leaving Haley and the kids even if it were for only three days. Besides, he still had a long way to go before becoming pro.  
Their economical situation was not good; Owen´s operation had cost a lot of money and supporting three kids was getting tougher every time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter Brathan...

Please tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2**_

"Brooke baby I'm home", Nathan shouted as he entered their three stored mansion.

"I'm in the kitchen!

She had been working on some cookies the whole afternoon. The place was a mess: ingredients scattered all over the table and the smell of something burning was filling the kitchen. Brooke was sitting on the floor trying to clean up the chocolate that seemed to be stuck to the floor.

Nathan laughed at the sight of her not so experienced wife. "May I enquire to what do I own the pleasure of these…mmm…unconventional cookies? He asked with a tone of irony in his voice while biting a cookie.

"Nate .., don't! Brooke jumped up. But it was too late. He had already put the "cookie" into his mouth. But not for long, the second he tasted he spitted it out.

"Oh shit! This is really bad! Nathan said and grabbed a bottle of mineral water from the fridge.

"I'm sorry honey" Brooke said sincerely "I just wanted to surprise you. Guess it didn't turn out exactly the way I hope", she added apologetically

"It's Ok baby", he hugged her "you don't need this to surprise me… You do it everyday" he whispered softly in her ear. She just laughed at his statement and kissed him softly on his lips.

They had been married for almost 5 years now. Nathan had run to her after finding out that Haley and Lucas were together.

_FLASHBACK_

_Nathan ran as fast as he could. _

_How could she! How could he! He knew it was his fault Haley had fired for a divorce but he still loved her and she clearly didn't feel the same way about him... _

_He kept on running until he found himself knocking on a familiar door._

"_Nathan what are you doing here?" Brooke asked "You certainly look like crap"_

"_Haley" was all he managed to say._

"_I thought we were over that already!" she said and caressed his back reassuringly. "Just take a deep breathe… in and out" _

"_It's not that Brooke… She is with somebody"_

"_Good for her, see… she is over you… you should do the same" she added trying to cheer him up but failing miserably_

"_She is with Lucas!"_

"_Lucas as in...Your brother Lucas?" she asked surprised_

_Nathan nodded and Brooke just stared at him blankly. How could he! How could he betray Nathan like that! Deep inside Brooke's anger was not only due to Nathan's heartbreak but also hers. Though she and Lucas had broken up a while ago she still had feelings for him…_

"_You now what's the best therapy for backstabbing ex friends and former boyfriends or girlfriends? Brooke asked mischievously._

"_What is it?_

"_Alcohol" She replied and handed him a bottle of tequila._

…_.Many drinks later…_

_Brooke was laughing hysterically on the floor and Nathan was trying to walk straight though of course he couldn't and landed on top of Brooke._

"_You know what now should do now?" Brooke asked Nathan as she rolled over the floor ending up on top of him_

"_What?" he asked playfully trying to sound curious though he perfectly knew what she was up to._

"_We should hook up" She said and laughed one more time_

"_You are one naughty girl Brooke Davis" He grinned and kissed her passionately._

_END OF FLASHBACK _

"So… what do you prefer baby blue or white for the play room?" Brooke asked while showing Nathan the colours.

"Whatever you want baby", he answered uninterested

"Nate honey, I though we had an agreement regarding basketball during dinner" she replied pointing at the TV.

Nathan didn't say a thing; instead he grabbed the remote control and changed the channel. He was so stuck to the match he didn't realise Brooke had gotten up from the table angrily and locked herself in the bathroom.

….

"Brooke baby c'mon, get out!" he pleaded while knocking on the bathroom door.

He heard no reply.

"Brooke just open the damn door! I'm sorry!

Again there was no reply. Instead she opened briefly the door for him to get it.  
He did so only to find his wife sitting on the floor, for the second time in the day. She handed him a positive pregnancy test without saying a word and just waited for his response.

He really didn't know what to say…

"How could? ... I mean, I… ", He babbled, "I though we said no babies" he finally blurted out.

"What? Do you think I did this on purpose? Do you think I want a baby now? She responded on her defence.

"I didn't say that, Brooke. I'm just saying we really don't need this right now"

"Maybe we do" she replied standing up. "Don't you ever want to have children?

"I guess… But not right now, maybe in couple of years" He smiled and tried to kiss Brooke but she pulled away.

"Just get off me Nathan, I can't do this right now" She rushed to their room and locked herself, for the second time in the day.

He just stood there for a moment before kicking the door and cursing himself.

….

Brooke laid down on their bed trying to control her sobbing. Did she really wanted a baby? Cause Nathan definitely didn't. Though they had agreed they were not going to have kids anytime soon, there was a part of her that wanted a child.  
It was not the first time she had received the same news: 3 years ago she had gotten pregnant and after talking it over with Nathan they had both agreed on having an abortion: Nathan was just starting to play pro basketball and Brooke had just set up her own clothing line. Timing was not right and neither of them was prepare to take such a big responsibility

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review:D


End file.
